fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash9876
Archived, Yes, Again Well, I have Archived my talk page for obvious reasons. So, if you want to continue a discussion, start your heading with RE:-insert discussion name here- for my convenience, thanks![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Yo Yea, archiving was a good idea. And cool, I'll do the pic thing now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:10, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I was watching something. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:58, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright, your go.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:57, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:02, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I need a favor. What would the romanji for "Chronicles of a Mage" be? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:53, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks alot, man. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:41, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Yep, looks good. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:14, June 2, 2012 (UTC) That's fine, but the thing is, Xemen ain't nearly young as he looks, just so you know.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Mhm. Lol, I got none, sorry. I say try Zerochan, they should have a category for really pale skin. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Zikimura Yo. Good thing i managed to reserve a space in the beginning, now i dont have to search for my damn post all over, yeah i know there was the contents, but i'm so stupid i just figured it out. Btw, how's it going with the celestial spirit you wanted to make? [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 17:37, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hey Ash, thanks again for helping me out with finding out my main's source. XD Owe ya big time. Added Erigort btw :) Could I also ask you for a favor pls :3 Could you help me search for some pictures of him? I only seem to find pictures of him in his school uniform, not really what I'm looking for. If/When you have some free time, could you search for some? [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 05:54, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Thanks a lot :D [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 06:08, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura I remade the picture for the Simon/Dante relationship. Guess where I got it from ;D[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 23:09, May 27, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Done with my part of the story. How about you write about Azuma and Meredy noticing the fight between Dante and Rustyrose. As well as Simon of course. I had this idea about Ariel following him and then sort of saving him from meredy and then engaging her in combat. For her introduction in the battle.[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 15:22, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Dude, I'm really tired right now. I'll finish my part after I wake up later. ~Night[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 23:24, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Your turn Ash :3 Since I can't some up with anything about the others joining the fight, can you just write about simon, then i'll write about azuma and meredy since it's my turn and then dante again. Btw, do you think it would be good to do this thing as a two-shot. It will get insanely long.[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 16:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hi :3 may i use your property template for my article (fear Magic). asking Tell me this: Plague dragon slayer magic is possible? i need to know if its possible couse i have all plans done about it :D Plague Dragon Slayer magic can be heal and give plague and disease. of course the disease will be able to eat by Plague dragon slayer, and other diseases of epidemic diseases through the wound, illness, and eating all at the same time will heal the target disease and plague. (sorry for bad english) PlagueZombie 13:11, May 22, 2012 (UTC)PlagueZombie Planetary Spirits so there's been Dark Stellar Spirits , Celestial Spirits and Aeon Spirits would there be spirits to represent the planetary bodies too? i've kind of been playing with the idea for a while, and honestly, who else would've taught humans Planetary Slayer Magic in the first place? Leengard Ustan 18:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Answer Sure why not? Would be fun since i didn't RP in a long time, so what kind of RP are we gonna do? A planned one or a go with the flow one? Highestbounty123 12:35, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay then I'll go with Gabriel, so who should start? Highestbounty123 12:40, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, I'll wait Highestbounty123 12:43, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure, I'll be waiting in the chat for ya Highestbounty123 12:56, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm back ash, sorry for leaving so suddenly i had to go help my uncle at the farm, but i'm back now, so if you're still available i'm at chatango since Aha's enhanced curse started working, also your turn to edit Highestbounty123 14:54, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash, can you meet me at chatango now? That is unless you're busy, so let me know I'll be waitin' Highestbounty123 09:40, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash, i have a question, how do you make that Sandbox thingy where you put the stand by pics to use for later? I could really use that kind of thing, mind helping out with it? Highestbounty123 11:16, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Really? It was that simple? The hardest things have the easiest ways to gains sometimes, well anyways thanks ash and your turn Highestbounty123 11:28, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Ash, can ya meet me in chatango now? Or are ya busy? Highestbounty123 11:20, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Arrow Piercer Hey Ash, could I please use your Teresa's arrow piercer magic please? FbAddict 20:29, May 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Necro Elf Yes you are welcome to create a number of Necro Elves as are any one else on the fanon. Its a community thing. --- Illuminate Void 16:18, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Not Yet Not yet man, i am using my phone to respond to messages and stuff but its not really an effective way to do it. My computer is still busted and waiting for a new one, it'll take some time. You might see me here and there but only for a little while, i'll let you know when i am back again, thanks anyway man.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 11:35, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Same here man and that will be awesome.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 11:42, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Yo Ash bro how u been man? it's been sometime, u wondering who this is I used to be under my mantle Grizzaka, but I decided to change myself and now here I am. Hope we can talk man, it's been a while. Phantombeast (Talk) 00:56, June 2, 2012 (UTC) More or less yeah, aside from me workin on my wiki plus college and voulenteering, not much else. figured I'd talk with u again being old friends and all. Phantombeast (Talk) 01:02, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, I just want to ask a question. I have this thing, and I need people to make characters for it. Here it is- Right here! XD. I'm asking other people to make characters for this group. I really wanna see what others can do with my ideas. Anyway, if you do want to make someone, message me. Ok, thanks for your time. The Parius (talk) 14:48, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright man. Well, if you do make one, tell me. XD That's all i really ask. otherwise, have fun with 'em. The Parius (talk) 22:31, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Partnership with Superlolmaniac I want to tell you that i am in a partnership with the user superlolmaniac. Please ask him to verify what i said since we have discussed that we have free permission to edit most of each others pages.. Ocelot12349 11:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC)